


Party hard

by from within (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred is bored at the office Christmas party, so he and Merlin decide to leave early and celebrate on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party hard

“This is awful.”

 

Merlin sighed into his glass, but didn’t reply otherwise.

 

“Seriously boring,” Mordred continued and tugged on his collar lightly, looking around the hall at their colleagues who were supposedly having fun.

 

“You’re just not accustomed to life in the office,” Merlin said. “It’s a bit more… calm in here.” Being Arthur’s assistant for five years, Merlin was already used to the professionalism, even on parties. He remembered what it felt like to be the new guy, though, so he sympathized with Mordred.

 

“I don’t want to be calm,” Mordred replied, exasperated. “Christmas is coming. And New Year’s Eve! Everything’s supposed to be festive, not stiff!” He poured himself another glass. “This is dull,” he murmured before taking a large sip and continuing to stare disapprovingly at his surroundings.

 

“Well, what do you want, then?” Merlin laughed. Mordred shrugged in his defeat. Merlin stood by Mordred’s side, intentionally not facing him. “We should fuck,” he said casually, lowering his voice. He cast a glance towards Mordred and took in his widened eyes and slack jaw.

 

“Can we?” Mordred whispered eagerly. He gripped his glass tightly and the alcohol in it, combined with his eyes darkened with intent was highly unbecoming of his overall child-getting-his-Christmas-present-a-few-days-early look.

 

“No,” Merlin declined quietly. “I was just—”

 

“Teasing, I know.” Mordred stepped closer until Merlin could feel his breath on the side of his face. Merlin could almost taste the wine on his lips and God, did he want to. “But why shouldn’t we just sneak off?”

 

“Mordred,” Merlin warned, resisting the urge to step away. “No sex in the office. That’s the rule.”

 

“Sneak away, then. Come on, you say it’s no big deal, but these _parties_ ” he rolled his eyes while speaking the word, “are killing you as well.” Merlin sighed, admitting the truth in his boyfriend’s words. “Come on,” Mordred said quietly, tugging on Merlin’s sleeve and smiling sweetly.

 

“You’re impossible,” Merlin groaned and took Mordred’s glass from his other hand and placed it, along with his own, on the table behind him. He looked around, searching for Arthur so he could let him know he was leaving. He quickly found him, met his eyes and nodded towards the door. Arthur looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows, but then appreciated Mordred’s figure next to Merlin’s and smiled. He nodded, gave them a little salute and returned his attention to whomever he was conversing with. This was the only cue they needed. The pair made their way to the door, saying goodbye to everyone they passed.

 

As they were in the lift, Mordred sneaked his hands beneath Merlin’s coat and cradled his waist, placing small kisses on his neck and jaw.

 

“Cameras,” breathed Merlin and tried to push him away half-heartedly. Mordred just snorted and continued his teasing until they arrived at the lobby.

 

They made their way out hastily and got inside one of the cabs outside their building. Mordred sat right next to him, their thighs pressed to one another; for the life of him, Merlin couldn’t decide if that proximity was unnecessary or of vital importance.

 

The short journey from the street to Merlin’s flat was a haze. All he remembered was Mordred’s filthy whispers and his hand on his back and his fingers already sliding under the hem of his trousers as Merlin bent over slightly, trying to unlock his door. As he finally succeeded, he pushed it open and made a few steps inside, only to have himself flung against it. He moaned loudly against Mordred’s lips, already pressed to his, and dug his fingers into the man’s sides, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and untucking it from his trousers.

 

“Did I tell you,” he said between kisses, “how good you look, though?”

 

“Really?” Mordred frowned and looked down at himself. He pulled his jacket off and made quick word of the buttons on his shirt. “I don’t like it. You know I don’t do formal.”

 

“You really don’t,” Merlin laughed and buried his fingers into Mordred’s hair, pulling him in for another kiss. “You desecrate the name of formality.”

 

“I come all over it,” Mordred blurted out with a small laugh. Merlin’s breath caught, though, and he didn’t miss that; he pulled away slightly and looked at him, interested. “Oh,” he said simply and grabbed Merlin by his hips, pulling him lightly. He then discarded his coat and took his hand, leading the way to the bedroom.

 

Once inside, he unbuttoned Merlin’s trousers.

 

“Off,” he commanded and stepped back, getting rid of his own while watching Merlin do the same and toe his socks off. “Leave the shirt on,” he added. “The bowtie as well.”

 

“Oh, god,” Merlin mumbled as he was being pushed on the bed. Mordred smiled and leaned in for a kiss, then followed the lines of his jaw and neck. Merlin squirmed underneath him, his fingers roaming Mordred’s back and scratching his skin lightly. Mordred moved down, lifting the shirt and leaving small kisses on Merlin’s belly, his navel; he moved his lips over his clothed cock and Merlin let out a little whine, his hips rising and one of his thighs resting on Mordred’s shoulder. Mordred smiled and pulled Merlin’s pants off, throwing them somewhere on the floor. He reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and grabbed it, as well as a condom he dropped on the bed next to him.

 

Merlin had raised himself on his elbows and was breathing heavily, carefully following his movements as he coated his fingers in lubricant. He then moved in closer again, his fingers circling Merlin’s hole as he demanded another kiss. Merlin sighed against his lips and relaxed himself, moaning quietly as Mordred prepared him. Soon he was writhing on the bed, his hands grasping Mordred’s shoulders tightly and his hips rising up to meet the steady thrusts of Mordred’s hand.

 

“Mordred,” he whimpered, burying his face into the crook of Mordred’s neck. “ _Ah_ , now, come on,” he moaned loudly as Mordred’s fingers brushed onto that spot again and again. Mordred obeyed and retreated, opening the condom and rolling it onto himself. He squeezed some more lube on, making sure he was slick enough and took his place between Merlin’s thighs.

 

He entered him slowly, pausing so that they could both catch their breath, and started a steady rhythm. He moved quickly, hooking Merlin’s legs on his waist and slamming hard into him, making him moan with every thrust. He took in the sight of Merlin trashing about, his head thrown to the side, shirt – wrinkled and indecent and his ridiculous bowtie still on. He groaned and took Merlin in his hand, bringing him off quickly, making him spill all over himself.

 

“God, look at you,” Mordred rumbled through Merlin’s moans and bent forward, quickening his pace. Merlin was breathing heavily and leaving messy kisses on his neck as he was coming, buried inside Merlin and moaning his name.

 

He pulled out carefully and took the condom off, throwing it into the garbage can. He then lay to his side, drawing Merlin closer and tangling their legs together. Merlin pulled the blanket from under him and placed it over them, snuggling closer and closing his eyes.

 

“Happy holidays, you dork,” he mumbled before falling asleep. Mordred grinned to himself before he drifted off as well.

 


End file.
